Beautiful Stranger
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: KaixRay songfic. What Kai dancing?! Uh that's kinda scary, lol. R&R please. ^_~


Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or the song.  
  
Pairing: KaixRay  
  
Authors Note: In case you're wondering who sings this song it's Madonna. It always reminds me of Austin Powers, lol. Groovy Baby! Ohh Behave!  
  
  
  
Beautiful Stranger  
  
One night Kai decided to go to a bar just to see what it was like. He never usually went out anywhere besides to train but maybe it would be fun. It was night and all the neon signs and lights were on. He never realised that there were so many clubs and bars in the city. There were all sorts of people on the streets at night even the weirdos. Kai walked around looking for a suitable club and found it. Starlight Fantasy didn't look like a popular club but it had a pretty neon sign. The letters were in blue and next to it was a shining star. Kai walked in and found that entry was for free unlike other clubs, who charged for entry.  
  
Haven't we met  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste for danger  
  
He walked down a dark corridor and pushed the doors open. A bright flash of light blinded him forcing Kai to put a hand over his eyes. He opened his eyes to find lots of bright lights, smoke and lots of guys. The music was so loud that he couldn't think properly. So he made his way to the drinks bar, which was on the other side of the dance floor. On the way there he got looks from other guys, which made him uncomfortable.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
Finally making it to the other side he sat down at the end of the bar. "What can I get for ya?" asked the bartender. "Just a glass of vodka thanks" replied Kai. The bartender went off to get the drink while Kai sat and watched. "There's so many guys and they look funny," thought Kai. The bartender put the glass of vodka in front of Kai. "Hey um what kinda club is this?" asked Kai in a shaky voice. "Well duh it's a male club" replied the bartender in a surprised voice and went back to serving customers.  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
"Oh my God I'm in a gay club, how stupid am I", Kai thought looking at the floor. "Well I might as well finish this drink and go home" sighed Kai. When finished he got up and made his was through the crowd again. He was almost at the door when he turned around. His eyes suddenly widened and mouth opened to the vision in front of him. There was a boy about his age dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He was wearing a white top with tight jeans and long black hair tied back in a bind. The flashing lights washed all over him with shimmering radiance. Kai was inevitably drawn closer to him and he didn't fight it.  
  
To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
The beautiful boy held out his arm beckoning Kai to dance with him. Kai moved up to him and soon they were face to face. They both swayed to the music like in a world of their own. Kai was about to wrap his arms around the angel but he moved back and Kai followed him. They had a little space but were still close to the crowd.  
  
To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
The mysterious youth wound his arms around Kai's neck and pressed himself against him. Kai looked into the fiery orange orbs, which glistened and tightened their embrace. They were grinding into each other drawing out a moan from each boy. "This is pure bliss," Kai thought to himself the feeling intoxicating him. They were lost in the moment. The boy leaned in to Kai's face and he closed his eyes but he went round and whispered in his ear. "My name is Ray," he said sounding flirtatious, laid-back and sexy all at the same time.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
"Ray" Kai murmured. "How many guys hit on you a night?" asked Kai.  
  
"Hmm too many to count" chuckled Ray and smiled.  
  
"Ohh yeah sorry my name's Kai"  
  
"It's alright nice to meet you"  
  
"Your so beautiful and graceful"  
  
"Nope I'm just a beyblader having some fun"  
  
"Wow your beyblading must be as good as your dancing"  
  
Ray blushed but was red in the cheeks anyway from the heat and intensity. "Your not so bad yourself" now it was Kai's turn to blush.  
  
"I want you to join my team", asked Kai.  
  
Ray was about to say something but hesitated. Kai seeing that looked down but still held on to him.  
  
"I'd love to join your team", replied Ray. Kai looked up smiling and locked eyes with him.  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
Kai raised his hand and caressed Ray's cheek. Soon their faces grew nearer and lips nearly touched.  
  
"Hey my favourite song's on," yelled Ray in delight. Kai leaned back in surprise then smiled.  
  
"I gotta show you some moves" Ray beamed.  
  
They danced to the song "Bootylicious" Ray showed Kai his moves to the song. Kai looked in awe at how he danced moving to the beat and rhythm.  
  
"Come on try it", Ray looked hot and tired but it didn't bother him.  
  
"Uhh ok I guess" Kai said as he tried to copy Ray. "Slow down your going too fast" Kai complained.  
  
"Well you have do better than that to be with me," laughed Ray.  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you  
  
They continued to do the moves long after the song had finished. Kai had gotten the hang of it well almost. They soon stopped and leaned on each other exhausted. So they walked over to a two-seater table and flopped down into the chairs. Having a awhile to rest they never broke eye contact.  
  
"Why did you ask me to join the team?" asked Ray quizzically.  
  
"Because I knew that you were the perfect beyblader and I was chosen to be apart of the team which I didn't. "I wanted to lead them and teach them maybe participate in matches sometimes". "Now that I found you I can do that, your not reconsidering are you? Kai tensed up.  
  
"No I'll still join" Ray said which relieved Kai. "So when am I going to meet the team?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well there's a party tomorrow and we'll see them there" replied Kai.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Tyson he's always pissing me off and there's Max he's alright," said Kai folding his arms. "Yeah there's also Kenny he's the brains good with analysis and strategy."  
  
"They sound cool can't wait to meet 'em." Ray said enthusiastically. To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
They continued talking about themselves both quite interested in each other. They got up once to order drinks but sat back down and chatted. In a few moments of silence Kai thought. "It was just blind luck that I turned around to see you just before I was about to leave. "You cast a spell on me one which I can't break". "It was like fate drew us together and I found what I was searching for." My dream, team and myself complete".  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
"Wow it's getting really late must be like three in the morning" Ray disrupted Kai's train of thought.  
  
"Yeah I should be getting back to my team they must be worried about me"  
  
"Oh ok I thought you would like to come back to my place" Ray looked disappointed.  
  
'Really sure I'll go with you I just have to phone them when I get there" Kai said enthusiastically.  
  
They got up and started to head for the door but Ray stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Kai looking worried.  
  
"Well I was thinking of a last dance before we go but" Kai cut Ray off.  
  
"I'd love to" smiled Kai and took Ray into his arms.  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride  
  
Strange enough a slow romantic song came on like on cue. They danced slowly gazing into each other's eyes. Ray rested his head in between Kai's neck and shoulder. Kai gently brought his head down onto his angel's soft black hair. As the song neared to the end Ray looked up at Kai and their faces grew closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss which felt like it was going to last forever.  
  
They broke the kiss and decided to call it a night. They walked out together hand in hand all the way back.  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
  
  
Sorry for any spelling or grammar or structure mistakes. I have a TysonxMax songfic I was deciding on whether to put it up or not. Well I've already started on a songfic collection hope it'll be finished soon. 


End file.
